


Moments

by IGotTooMuchLove



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, Demisexual Craig, Demisexual Tweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotTooMuchLove/pseuds/IGotTooMuchLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wasn't beta-read so if you see some mistakes it would be great if you point them out to me.<br/>Personal recommendation: Blast Tove Lo's "Moments" on your headphones.<br/>Enjoy!<br/>You can find me on http:www.laymedowntospace.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta-read so if you see some mistakes it would be great if you point them out to me.  
> Personal recommendation: Blast Tove Lo's "Moments" on your headphones.  
> Enjoy!  
> You can find me on http:www.laymedowntospace.tumblr.com

Craig knew her. He couldn't put his finger on how or from where, but the teen had a feeling like it wasn't the first time he has seen that person. Mr. Garrison should have announced her but only mentioned the artist and song that she would be "performing".

It was the first time that the school decided to make a "monkey disco", or so he heard it being called. Some new student from some eastern part of Europe suggested to PC Principal to make that pretend concert happen, saying it would be a great way to help shy students, who have difficulties talking on stage, to show off their true artistic side in acting without really saying a word. Personally, Craig thought the whole event was bullshit, the idea was a great load of crap.

' _Thank Jesus, nobody is compelled to participate_ ', thought Craig back when it was announced, ' _but, I guess, there are still a lot of students will do it anyway._ ' Craig considered it for a second but dropped the thought just as quickly as it appeared in his mind. The boy knew he was incredibly bad at acting, thanks, mostly, to his still rather monotonous voice.

Yet, here he was. He still came to watch it. At least, the evening part, because the 1-8th graders were so excited in participating that their "performances" took the whole morning and afternoon. If anyone asked, he would outright deny that he was curious.

The boy just couldn't take his away from the brunette on the stage. She had this whole 'I'm a really bad girl, dare to come and try me out?' aura around her. ' _She and Kenny would be a good pair,_ ' thought Craig as she got into position. He knew that he shouldn't care about some stupid girl that was dressed and painted as a whore with a lame wedding veil, that seemed out of place.

Craig already has a person who makes his heart beat a little faster, not that he would admit it to Tweek or anyone else about it, but...

There was something in the song. As the first accords played it instantly seemed like it was personal. Yet, it also had an open for everyone kind of feeling. ' _An open letter for a person, or for everyone?_ ' Craig wondered.

_I love freaks_  
_I don't care if you're wild one_

' _For a person it is._ '

There was something in the way she mimicked the song, how she "sang" her lines. How she would give side glances, which looked like she knew of secrets that would be juicy for others to know but would never tell, shake her shoulders to the rhythm, like waiting impatiently to jump off the stage and do something drastically. Those painted lips and jawline looked all too familiar to him but he just couldn't tell who she was. Her hips swayed from side to side in that tight black dress, which seemed a little bit too small and short for her, but that was the point if he remembered the video clip of the song well enough. She was trying to be a spitting image of the singer. Craig had to admit she did a pretty good job at that. Since Craig knew that none of the girls at school had tattoos, the boy only had to wonder who and how long did the person made her fake tattoos.

_I, I'm not the prettiest you've seen_  
_But I have my moments, I have my moments_

By the end on her line, the brunette looked Craig straight in the eyes as if she knew where to look from the very beginning of her performance. He almost took a step back. Even if the stage lights would be position in all different direction, green would stay green no matter what. Her eyes were the greenest that the teen had seen, and he knew that only one person had that shade of green.

"Tweek?" Craig didn't even hear the name leaving his mouth because of the music and the cheers and whistling that came from the other guys in the hall, but the way _she_  smiled at him, they way he knew only Tweek could have smiled, just proved that he was right. He took everything back. _She_  and Kenny wouldn't make a great pair. Not in this life.

"What did you say?" shouted Clyde in his ear.

Craig had completely forgotten that Clyde and Jimmy were standing next to him. ' _That's what happens when your boyfriend decides to dirty dance in disguise in front of so many people,_ ' thought Craig, feeling himself smile a little, ' _you get into the moment._ '

Unlike the trio, Token was lucky and got a seat in the front row. It was no secret that Nichole was also "performing" this evening. Token's week long commenting how Nichole would be a perfect Beyonce told pretty much everything.

"Nothing," said Craig a bit too quickly. For once the teen was glad the music was louder than his voice. He just hoped that his friends didn't catch the nervousness in the answer. Nervousness and Craig weren't a thing.

"I t-think t-that c-chick has the h-h-hots for you, dude," said Jimmy as he poked Craig's side.

"She clearly was looking at me, Jim," told Clyde nonchalantly as he fixed his red jumper, "girls prefer the sporty types and Craig is already taken."

"You already h-have y-y-your mi-missus, Clyde" said Jimmy as a matter of fact. "Everyone in school k-knows that Bebe is mo-more of a Donovan than a Ste-stevens"

"We're not married," pouted Clyde, red tinting his ears even in the semi-dark room, "we're too young."

"You p-p-p-practically are," said Jimmy. "I don't k-know whether should I con-congratu-tulate or f-feel sorry for you, dude."

"I don't think she would want to get married before going to college, dude," said Clyde sadly.

"Why don't you ask he-" Craig was about to ask, but was rude interrupted by certain lyrics that made him speechless for a second.

_I can't be the perfect one_  
_But I make you come_  
_And l'm locked in your mind_  
_You can say I don't belong_  
_That I'm still wrong_  
_I can tell, tell you lie_

' _Christ on a bike, why did he have to choose that song? I thought PC Principal said no R-rated song._ '

"I need some fresh air, guys," said Craig as he turned towards the exit, leaving the two boys standing confused in their spot.

Once the boy was outside, did he realize how warm it was inside. Or maybe it was just him getting hot there for a moment. The supposedly warm wind of March that he and the other citizens of South Park enjoyed appeared a lot colder and harsher on the skin of his face. The Goth kids weren't in their usual spot so Craig decided to sit down on the small stairs and let his head chill. He felt so happy but also so very confused.

Tweek mentioned that he was "considering" on participating but he honestly didn't think the blond boy would do it. At least, not like "that".

Craig would try to lie to himself that what he and Tweek had wasn't honest, wasn't real. Maybe because he believed it to be a cruel joke being played on him by God personally.

' _Oh, hey, I'll give you somebody who makes the stars in the sky shine a little brighter for you, somebody who makes you without really trying to be happier, whose presence doesn't make life seem so depressed and monochrome anymore, but hey, you know what, I think you had enough of this nice little dream. Wakey, wakey._ '

Yet, Craig knew that those green eyes that he came to love told a different story. It wasn't a dream and it was all real.

The boy was so deep in thoughts that he barely noticed a pair of arms snaking around his neck and the weight against his back.

"Are you asking to be laid?" asked Craig in his infamous monotonous voice. Craig, without any warning, pulled his boyfriend into his lap, so that the blond's back would be on his thighs and the other boy's legs were on the steps. Both started to laugh. It was a strange position but they felt comfortable enough. Tweek was still in full costume, except he was wearing a green longcoat, that Craig, after long convincing, got Tweek to buy. It looked rather strange with the slim black hold-ups that the boy was wearing.

"No, dude," Tweek brushed away a tear, leaving a black line from the ruined mascara, "why would I do that?" Craig knew the blond boy was teasing, it wasn't the first time he did that, but two could play this game.

Yet, Craig still couldn't forget the first time, when a similar question was given before, Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin, apologizing and saying that he didn't mean it.

"Well, what was that dirty dancing that I saw?" wiggled Craig his eyebrows at the boy in his lap. "Dude, you even painted your nails for this?" said the teen as he observed the fine work on the other boy's hand.

"Don't think too much about it," said the blond as he hid his hand in the sleeves of his coat.

"Too late, already thinking," whispered Craig into Tweek's ear. "How can I not, especially, after the cumming part?"

"Dude, it's 'come', not 'cum'", said Tweek as he pushed away the other boy's face and started to laugh once again. "Your head's definitely in the right place," told the blond as he put the wedding veil on top of Craig's chullo.

"You want to tell me how you pulled off that feminine figure? No offense, dude, you don't have really that kind of hips and that fake chest makes me wonder things," said Craig as he was about to poke in the mentioned areas but Tweek caught both hands before they reached the destinations.

"Dude, I'm like wearing three layers under a corset," said Tweek but then saw the confused look on his friend's face, "no, not that kind of corset. The one that you pull up like those tights, if you remember that stupid slim fit commercial. So, the sides of my hips are stuffed," said Tweek as he pulled the skin-toned material with one of his hands,"same goes my chest. Also, I had help from Kenny."

"Kenny?" asked Craig in disbelieve. ' _Now God is really playing games with me._ '

"Yeah. Where do you think I got the dress and the stocking?"

"The drama club? From your mom?"

"I actually checked mom's closet and drawers. She didn't have anything that I needed. Speaking about the drama club, it doesn't have that kind of dresses either, at least, not that short. The only thing that I got there was this wig. Mom borrowed me her make up set. She didn't question it, for some reason."

"Maybe she thinks it's just a part of you being gay?" Craig got his other hand lose, pulled out a cigarette behind his ear and put it in his mouth. He knew Tweek disliked him smoking but the boy smoked so rarely that he though he could enjoy a few small breaths of poisonous air.

"No, dude, she finally got the message that we both aren't gay," said Tweek with a disapproving look, "but I think she starting to believe that beside us being demisexual we're going, you know, rogue."

"Rogue?" Craig pulled a lighter out of the back pocket of his jeans and was about to light the cigarette up...

"Metrosexual, dude."

...but stopped in his track. In a less than a second the blond boy took the cigarette out of the other boys mouth, broke it in half and threw it away as he could. Craig could only glare with disbelief at the blond in his lap.

"Yeah, I gave her the exactly same look, dude, when she asked me about it out of the blue," Tweek looked at Craig as if what he did never happened.

Craig was annoyed. It was the last cigarette that he had. He promised Tweek and himself that by the end of the month he would drop smoking. Craig guessed that "the end of the month" came a bit earlier for him, and he really wasn't thinking of getting more from Kenny. Getting cigarettes from Kenny meant doing favors for him, and Craig hated doing favors for other people... except for Tweek, Clyde, Jimmy and Token. He even wanted to be mad at the blond, fuck the boyfriend status, but he just couldn't. All he could do is sign in annoyance.

"You look like an angel right now, you know that?" whispered Tweek as he took Craig's hand. He was still annoyed, but, God, did this boy make Craig's heart so happy.

"An angel who's going to ruin your make up that you worked so hard, right?" Craig's face was about an inch away from Tweeks.

"Why do you think I kept it on?" teased the boy winking playfully.

"That shade of red doesn't suit you, sweetheart," said Craigd as he gave the other boy a light kiss on the lips, "let me help you with that."

Craig was about to deepen the kiss but was rudely pulled back by an unknown force. Both boys were confused for a millisecond on what was happening.

"Tucker, you motherfucker, how dare you?!" shouted Clyde as he put Craig's head in a deadlock, "How dare you cheat on Tweek with that bitch?"

"Let him go, Clyde," said Tweek calmly as he got up from Craig's lap,"before Craig decides to toss you across the school's playground."

The brunet stopped dead in his track, looked at Tweek, then down at Craig and lastly at Jimmy, who was standing there facepalming. Suddenly it became all clear for the boy.

"Oh, hey, Tweek. Just making,"said Clyde nervously as he let go Craig's head, "sure that Craig doesn't cheat on you with... erm... you."

"Well, t-that was awk-awkwa-wa-awkward," said Jimmy as he joined Clyde by his side.

"I appreciate it, Clyde, but, dude, you don't have to worry about that," smiled Tweek at the shocked boy as he held out a hand for Craig, which he gladly took. "Craig and I made an agreement that if we felt like we don't click together we would just say it and break up peacefully."

"Or, as I would like to say, in one piece,"said Craig as he felt being poked in the side. He was sure that Tweek was either glaring or pouting at him. "I'm pretty content with this green coffee bean, guys," said Craig as he handed Tweek back the veil that fell from his head. "Everything's the same and boring. Just how I like it."

"Well, I wouldn't say that you were bored just a sec- okay, I'm sorry, I didn't say anything," Clyde put his hands up in a defense as he noticed Craig's eyes glowing blue. Both Tweek and Jimmy could barely contain their amusement.

"Let's go b-back in, Clyde,"said Jimmy, turning his friend around with one of his crutches. "You don't w-want to mi-miss Bebe's p-part."

Bebe's name worked like a magic trick on the boy, and Clyde went back into building without looking back. Then again, who would have liked to feel the wrath of Craig's glowing glare.

"You t-two play nice," said Jimmy as he turned around. Craig finally couldn't handle it and flipped his friend.

"When haven't we, Jim?" asked Tweek with a laugh. Jimmy waved at them and walked back into the school.

"I wonder when they'll stop doing that?"

"Well, for three years they believed that we're gay, I think even we believed that," Tweek took Craig's hand into his and gave a small squeeze,"then for a year we thought that maybe we're bi, and now we know for sure that we're both demi. Maybe they think we start being boyfriends all over again or something. It just takes time, dude."

"Maybe you're right," Craig squeezed back. "Want to come over to my house? We could make tacos, watch a movie, something... something."

"Sure, but let's stop for a second at my house. I don't want to get strange looks from your parents," Tweek looked down for a moment. Craig boy completely understood the 'I-am-not-dressed-properly-for-this' feeling the other boy had.

"They're in Denver. Today's their seventeenth wedding anniversary, so don't worry about it. Don't worry about Ruby either, she's probably at Red's house. I'll lend you some of my clothes when we're home," said Craig as he gave a small peck on the blond's cheek.  
  
"O-okay," sighed Tweek in relief.

On the way to Craig's house, Tweek noticed a few people giving strange looks at them. At first, the blond thought that maybe they were looking at him, since he still had his wig on, but when he looked at his friend, he understood why everyone was looking strangely.

"Dude?"

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes are glowing," Tweek whispered. That made Craig quicken his pace.

"Shit."

"No, it's okay." Tweek tried to catch up. They were about a house away from Craig's. "Craig, it looks like you have contacts that glow in the dark."

The teen ignored what the other boy said and quickly unlocked the front door. When they both were inside, Craig let out a sigh.

"I don't like when they glow," said Craig as he turned on the lights in the room. "I can't make them stop glowing once they start. I always need to get super pissed off and... zap something to dust."

"Well, I do," said Tweek, finally taking of his wig off and putting it on the kitchen table, "I like it when they glow the way they do now." He took off his longcoat and put it one of the chair backs.

"The way they do now?" asked Craig as Tweek started to pull cotton out of his fake bosom.

"You know," said Tweek putting the last piece of cotton on the table, "not that angry glow at appeared when Clyde made unnecessary remarks, but a... just get me a mirror and I'll show you."

"There's a big mirror in the bathroom upstairs," said Craig as Tweek led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The boy didn't even have time to blink as they were already in the bathroom.

"There," said Tweek as he closed the door behind him, "the happy glow"

"The happy glow? Really, Tweek?" Craig looked his boyfriend in disbelief. Even though the room was completely dark, it was easy for him to find the other boy. "How is it different from the glare that I gave Clyde?"

"Look closely at your eyes."

Tweek turned Craig's face by the chin back at the mirror and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" asked Tweek before kissing the boy on the lips. "They glow like a pulse instead of random lightning bolts."

"Well, getting kissed by you is always fun," said Craig on the other boys lips. "And as much as I love moments like this, let's, maybe, get you something different to wear."

"You just ruined a moment, space boy," the blond pulled away a bit disappointed.

"There will be plenty of moments when we're making tacos," Craig smiled at Tweek as they walked out of the bathroom and into the boy's bedroom. He found some sweatpants and shirt that fit the boy.

As Craig looked back at the other boy, he really looked this time. There stood a strange boy, nearing his 16th year in this life, who was wearing a short black dress, which was a size too small for him, in black hold-ups that looked strange with the artificially wide hips. There stood a strange boy with fake tattoos on his arms, smudged lipstick on his face because he kissed those lips too much. There stood a strange boy with the greenest eyes that Craig has ever seen, the eyes of the owner who loved him and made his life less dull for the past 5 years. There stood a boy that he, maybe, would marry some day.

"Craig, you're staring."

"Don't I always?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
